Preview: Revealed
by CelticGirl7
Summary: A preview to a story about a group of cursed kids who see the history of their home countries. They want answers. The nations are haunted by their past. Can they keep the darkness at bay? What will be revealed? It begins, and may end, in flames. "And you wonder why I hate history."


**A/N: A preview of my story Revealed. A dark OC fic that involves remembering the past, running from it, and a struggle to survive from the darkness within.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my story and OCs. Don't own trailers or Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

What I'm about to tell you is absolutely true. Not all of it you'll like.

_Fire._

_The smoked piled high in the night sky, suffocating anyone who breathed it. It burned through the buildings, sidewalks, anything that was flammable. The fire was merciless to the city. Widening my eyes, I looked in horror at the sight before me. People ran past me, unaware of me standing there. Children held desperately to their parents hands, crying out of fear._

_T-This isn't happening. It couldn't be happening!_

After all, we are cursed.

"I could have gone through this trip WITHOUT seeing that," a blond girl with red and blue highlights said hoarsely while kneeling herself and trying not to cry.

"That was-"

"Yes. Auschwitz."

Sounds cool, hmm? Wrong.

"You mean you also randomly see events of your history with no warning?" America said while raising an eyebrow.

"So these… children… are the cause of this."

They also were proof that I'm not the only one suffering.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

"Because of your history, I had to be dragged along with my schwester to an INSANE ASYLUM! I was considered as a FREAK! I saw images that I can never forget! And they still _haunt me_." A blond snarled while angry green eyes glared at Germany.

"You! You killed her! Why? WHY?"

"Cosette, it's in the past! Snap out of it!" Alex commanded while shaking the brunette. "You have to control yourself!"

"Now I can never admire The Great Wall. All I see there is death and tears." A black haired Asian confessed while sitting on a window ledge, fists tightening.

"It's humiliating, being too afraid to go back to your own home country…"

Something was up, and we intended to find out.

_**We can't allow this. They know too much already. They cannot see them.**_

"Who are you? What are you?"

"T-That man… it's the same person I saw in my visions!" A light blond girl managed to say while trembling.

"Well this is just _wonderful_." A brown haired boy sarcastically said while folding his arms in front of him.

"They only way we'll be able find answers are to find these children. I'm sick of having these unnecessary flashbacks."

"And you wonder why I hate history."

Little did I know of what we were getting ourselves into.

_**Start the procession. It's time we test then.**_

"You make forgetting about your past look easy," A red-brown haired girl softly said while twirling the paintbrush in her hands.

Italy just forced a smile on his face while shaking his head. "I never forget about what I went through in the past."

"This isn't a game were you have extra lives to waste! This is for real! You might DIE!" Sheng Li shouted at Alex. "Are you willing to give up your life!"

Alex just bowed her head before looking at her friend in the eye. "If it's what it takes to bring him back, then yes."

"We each have a responsibility to look after. Someone who needs our protection. So we might as well look for them," France said sternly.

"Baka, don't tell me you've forgotten about them! What about Alfred? Yao Wang? Your time as one of the most feared countries in the world? REMEMBER WHAT YOU ARE, NIHON!"

"It. Stops. Now!"

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_**Revealed**_

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! Review! Bios on the OCs mentioned here are on my profile.**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


End file.
